Like Old Times
by Ayra Heart
Summary: Everything was going great. We were having the time of our life on our mission/vacation. But after that everything changed. We all went aur seperate ways...Now can we be like we used to be...like old times?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE - Like old times?  
SUMMARY- Everything was going great. We were having the time of our life on our mission/vacation. But after that everything changed. We all went aur seperate ways...Now we meet again but... can we be like we used to be... like old times?

xxxxxxxxxxx

LUCY'S POV

I woke up to the blinding bright sunlight which was really irritating. I took a bath and got ready to go to the guild. I guess I'll take my breakfast there because I don't feel like eating right now. So I took my keys which was beside the picture of team Natsu. It was taken in our last mission/vacation together. Everything was so great at those times. Gosh... How much I miss doing missions with them. With him. But things changed. But it isn't like I waited around sulking, no I moved on. I remember our last mission/vacation was so much fun...

FLASHBACK LUCY'S POV

"Hey guys c'mon...or we'll miss the train." said Natsu with enthusiasm which was kind of suprising because Natsu being excited about trains was...like an alien thought to us.  
"Natsu will you even tell us what mission we are doing?"  
"I'll tell you when we'll get to our destination"  
"How come you're not getting sick and pathetic by thinking about trains, flaimbrain?" asked Gray as he was starting to get his shirt off. "Thats because Wendy casted troia on him."  
explained Happy with a fish in his mouth. After a minute or so the train arrived and we got on it. In the train Gray and Natsu started fighting...yet again. So Erza had to punch them hard. They all are super weird but they are the closest thing i have to a family. I was smiling fondly at them when i heard a small chuckle beside me.  
"You're so creepy lushii"  
"Shut up cat."  
The rest of the ride went by with us bickering and laughing with each other.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Now Natsu will you please tell what mission we have here?" asked Erza with her large luggage behind her.  
We were currently at city of Kraus. It was a beautiful city with a really beautiful view of stars from the mountaintop.  
"Well...Erza its more of a vacation but we will also be working."  
"So it's a mission/vacation?"  
"Something like that...we'll just have to take care of a guest house whose owner are away for a week. They just want someone to take care of their house nothing more or less.'' I can't believe Natsu Dragneel chose such an easy misson. Well good for me. Easy job = Less work. "The owners want to leave early so we must hurry. C'mon Happy" said Natsu. "Aye sir!"

xxxxxxxx

A/n - so how is it? Its my first fic so I don't know much. Please don't be harsh on me.  
It'll be a nalu fic with some gruvia and jerza. It won't be all about romance...it will have some friendship moment as well. As you all can see the genre romance/friendship. Its the prologue and next will be chapter 1.  
Hope everyone likes it. Pleeeease favorite and follow it and pretty please with a cherry on top please review.  
P.s - I would really love it if you could also suggest me some stories to read. Just p.m me or tell me in the review.  
Bye...have good day! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n - Hey minna ! So I am back with a new chapter. It's still in Lucy's pov. So lets. begin with this new. chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still Lucy's flashback in her own pov.

God... I love this client he is practically paying us to do nothing. It was night time and we already had our dinner with our client who left. I was currently in my Pjs like everyone else.

'' Hey Lucy! Come join us in a game of truth or dare. '' said a naked Grey. I would have freaked out to see him just in a pair of boxers if this was the previous year but now I am unfazed.

'' Yeah su- aaaahhh my eyes burn. '' Okay I don't mind Grey just in his boxers but seeing him butt naked in all his glory does freak me.

'' For the love of fire, Lucy please don't yell so loud. You hurt my ears and put some clothes on stripper. '' yelled Natsu.

'' Where's my clothes? ''

'' Stop yelling, my ears hurt! ''

'' My eyes! ''

''Everyone assemble here right this moment. '' Said Erza in her commanding voice.

''Yes mam! '' We all said in unison and did as she said.

''Now lets begin. Happy spin the bottle please. ''

''Aye'' he did so and when the bottle stopped it pointed at Erza.  
''So Erza truth or dare? '' I asked her.

'' Dare ''

'' I dare you to seduce happy. ''

'' Okay! '' she replied rather enthusiastically.

''So Happy would you like to lick the icing off my cake? ''

'' I don't like cake as much I like fish so I'd rather have some fish'' said an innocent Happy.

''Oh Happy don't be such a bore. You know you want to have a piece of this. '' said Erza in a seductive way pointing to her whole body.

'' But I want fish. ''

'' Oh Hap- ''

'' Erza you can stop now. Please stop now. '' said Grey cutting Erza off mid sentence.

'' Yes please stop! '' said Natsu.

'' But...''

'' Please... We beg of you. '' they both said in unison.

'' Fine. ''

God this was hilarious. The look on Grey's and Natsu's faces was priceless. They were having a nose bleed.

Happy spun the bottle again and it stopped in front of Grey.

'' So Grey truth or dare?''

'' Truth ''

''Out of Minerva, Jenny and Juvia, choose one to kill, one to marry, and one to have a one - night stand with. '' asked Happy.

'' Kill Minerva, one - night stand with Jenny, and Marry Juvia. '' Grey said the last part as a whisper while blushing.

'' He liiiiiiiikes Juvia. ''

'' I don't ! ''

'' Yes you do... ''

'' I don't. I just find her cute and smart and fun to hang out with and fine I think of banging her. And had a dream of us being married but that doesn't mean I like her. ''

''Dude... You're in love with her.'' said Natsu.

''No I don't ''

''Do you miss her right now? '' I asked the dense guy.

''I kind of do but that doesn't mean a thi- oh my mavis I love that girl! ''

''Ask her out on a romantic date. '' I said fangirling.

'' I can't. What if she says no? I don't even know if she likes me. ''

'' You've got to be kidding! '' We all said in unison.

'' Popsicle you're really dense. '' said Natsu.

'' You're the last person whom I wanted to hear this from. '' replied Grey.

'' You wanna go ice cube? ''

'' Let's just get back to the game. '' I said before a fight breaks loose.

The bottle was spun again and was now it was showing that it was Happy's turn.

'' Truth or dare? ''

'' Truth. ''

'' Okay Happy now... If you will have to choose between fish and Carla, what will you choose? '' Erza asked.

'' I will choose Carla. ''

'' You liiiiiiiike her. '' said Natsu rolling his tongue.

'' I love her. Give me a choice between anything and Carla I'll choose Carla every single time. '' replied Happy seriously.

'' Awwww... '' Both me and Erza awed and then hugged him. He is so cute. I wish I had someone who would love me like that. Carla is so lucky.

'' Stop crushing me and continue the game. ''

'' Aye '' Erza said and spin the bottle and it stopped in between Natsu and me.

''It stopped between you two so it'll be a turn for both of you. So truth or dare? ''

I didn't thought it'll be a bad idea.

'' Dare. '' said Natsu being brave.

'' I dare you to make a baby here. '' said a not-so-innocent Happy. ''Shut up you pervy cat! We won't do it. '' I said blushing furiously from embarrassment. ''Yeah we can't do it in front of Grey. '' said Natsu. '' We can't do it ever, at all! '' I scolded him still blushing. '' Fine I'll change it for you. I dare you to wear each other's clothes and act like a couple for the whole game. ''

''Fine, we'll do it. '' And so we did.

The game went on and on with crazy dares like Natsu giving Grey a lap dance, Erza asking Happy to be the mother of her child, Happy licking and biting my ears, Me texting Levy that I am pregnant with Happy's child, Grey wearing Erza's seductress armor and many more.

We also had some confessions like Grey finding Kagura cute (strange alert), Happy thinking of Panther Lily as his love rival (jealous much), Erza telling us she has feelings for Jellal (wasn't it obvious?), Natsu revealing his childhood crush to be Mirajane (who knew this guy was capable of having a crush), me telling everyone that I find Zeref hot. (who doesn't? ).  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in the morning feeling cramped. We all ended up sleeping in the same bed in a very awkward position. I had my head on Natsu's stomach and I was hugging Grey's hand. Grey had his leg wrapped around Erza who was spooning with Happy. And Natsu had his hand around Grey's neck. So calling our position awkward would be an understatement. After waking up we all got ready for the day. Happy told us that he knew a good place where we could have our breakfast. I have a hunch that we'll have fish for breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was this chapters? Please tell me in your reviews. And please favorite and follow it. TheAnd before I forget I wanted to tell this is not a clichéd story. Bye... P. S - sorry for the delay in update. And constructive criticisms are welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n - Hello minna ! So here I am with a new chapter. I know it's been a while since my last update and I truly apologize for that. I won't give any excuses like my school and tuition was killing me. (which actually was being murderous BTW.) So lets begin with this new chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still Lucy's flashback in her own pov.

We've been walking for hours and we have still not find that freaking place where Happy want us to have our breakfast. We could have eaten somewhere else but unfortunately Erza have made up her mind to have breakfast there only. And once she has made up her mind, nothing and I mean absolutely nothing can change it back.

"Man... I am starving ! Can we atleast have some snacks?" whinned Natsu. He among us all was the most hungry one. He is always hungry but now he was freaking starving like the rest of us. We haven't had any thing to eat since last night, so it was understandable.

"No we can't. We will eat at that place only. And until that I don't care if we starve to death. Because something as small as hunger can't break my determination. Why? Because I am a wizard of Fairy Tail and nothing can break my determination! " said Erza.

Miraculously her little speech gave us some energy and we moved forward in search for this place.

30 MINUTES LATER...

"My feet hurt. It's about to get detached from my body! " I whinned. My whole body was aching and this stupid place was no where near to be found.

"Where is this stupid place anyway!?" whinned Natsu.

"It's in an alley way. Between a fruit shop and a meat shop." explained Happy.

"How does it look like? Can you describe it for us?" said Grey in an suspiciously calm tone.

Something is up!? How can he be this calm? He was just begging Erza to let him eat about an hour ago. Plus the guys at fairy tail are pigs when it comes to eating. Something was definitely up with him.

"It is blue in color and has a sign board hanging which says 'McGraw's food' in red color..."

When Happy was busy describing the place to Erza, I ran up to Grey to confirm my suspicion.  
"Pssssht.. Grey?" I began in a whisper.

"What?" He replied

" How come you're this calm?"

" Yeah.. you were whining like a kid just an hour ago." Natsu joined me.

"Well I am a changed man now." He said again in an annoyingly calm voice.

"Oh boo... You can't change yourself in an hour. By the way your clothes?"

"What!? Where is my clothes!?" He yelled as he went around looking for it.

When he found it, he came to us and whispered between me and Natsu. "I tell you my secret. But you will have to promise me that you'll keep it from Erza." We nodded and he continued.

"I have been eating some wafers."

"Hah..! I knew it!" Natsu yelled loudly.

"sshhhh... We don't want the she-devil to hear you." Both me and Grey whisper-yelled.

"Now hand it over popsicles."

"Get your own food ash-brain."

"Sharing is caring Grey... Now give us some food." I said to him in a somewhat creepy voice.

"Fine.. But handle it with care. " he said quite hesitant.

The moment we got the wafers in our hand we began eating it like cavemen in an alley away from the scarlet monster.

"I think this is the alley way." Natsu heard Happy say. They were about to make a turn.

"Lets get going Lucy." said Natsu. I answered him with a nod.

We ran and caught up with them as they were about to make a turn for the alley.

"Where were the two of you?" Erza asked us in a strict tone. "And why are you guys panting?"

"It's because they were making out in an alley." snickered Happy.

"Shut up you pervy neko!" I yelled while blushing madly. "I just saw some adorable shoes there and so I dragged Natsu here to look at it. And when we saw you guys turning we ran to catch up with you. That's it nothing more or less."

"Lair lair, butt in a fire." snickered Happy. Again. I was actually lying but that doesn't mean that I was making out.

"Shut it, or else I'll cut out your tongue."

"Save me from this scary Lucy." He cried and flew away to Erza and Grey who had already walked ahead of us.

"It's not a bad idea of making out in an alley. We can do it now if you want." whispered Natsu. I stiffened out of shock. Natsu saying this was...weird?

"Shut it you idiot. It's not gonna happen." I said pushing him a bit.

"What!? Can't a guy flirt?"

"Since when did you started flirting? It's OOC for you."

"But Loki does it all the time."

"You're no Loki. You're Natsu. And Natsus don't flirt. It's in your genes, the not-flirting thing."

"You don't think I am capable of romance and stuff."

"Of course you're not... You're suppose to be dense, Natsu."

"You really think so..." He said in a dangerously low voice. His eyes were covered by his pink hairs. And he was inching close to me. Dangerously close. Then he pinned me against the wall.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. He was only an inch away from me and our lips were only centimeters apart. I was about to open my mouth to speak but he began and said "Guess what? I am capable. And I can prove that. And then you'll regret your words."

He said while getting closer with his eyes closed. My heart started beating at high speed. I closed my eyes I knew he was going to kiss me but he didn't. When I opened my eyes, I saw him in a distance, walking away.

"You're gonna come or not?" he said as if nothing happened.

"Coming!" I yelled and ran after him.

We entered the McGraw's food. It was a nice place but quite small. But it gave off a nice homey vibe.

"We're here, now lets eat." said Erza. She must be pretty hungry now. She hasn't eaten since last night.

We all sat down in a table for four ready to order food. Erza and Grey were sitting side by side and Happy was sitting on Grey's head. Which leaves me and Natsu sitting beside each other.

I felt a bit awkward sitting beside him. After the event in the alley, I was feeling kind of weird around him. Maybe because I wanted him to kiss me...no that's not it. He did seemed kind of hot though. No...what am I thinking!? That stupid moron! I think he played a prank on me. But he isn't that mean to do a prank like this. Maybe... Ahh that stupid moron! He is making me so mad. But I have to admit I did felt kind of disappointed when I saw him walk away...

"Earthland to Lucy. You okay?" asked Grey.

"Yes I am..."

"But you were spacing out. " said Erza

"I was just thinking... about some stuff... Hey the food arrived, we should eat now I'm starving ." I said changing the topic.

As soon as the food arrived we digged in like hungry wolves. Not caring about the looks people were giving us. Because at that moment we were just thinking about food. We were so occupied with our food that even dragon attack won't bother us.

When we, and from we I mean Erza and me, were done we started planning the day.

"We should go trekking."

"That's a great idea! We can go up that beautiful snow covered hill in this city...what was its name?"

"Akumana?"

"No...beside that..."

"Laske?"

"Yes that. We can go there for trekking. It's still quarter past eleven so we should get going. We can camp there for the night."

"Awesome!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu didn't kissed Lucy and he was silent during the whole conversation at the table. Something is up? Maybe...maybe not...

So ...how was it?

Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeeeee tell me in your reviews. I really appreciate your criticism. It really helps me improve.  
And Please readers favorite and follow it.

P.s - This event takes place right after the eclipse arc.

Until next time...  
Bye... 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n - Hey! So here's the latest chapter... Hope everyone likes it. **

**I don't own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Still Lucy's flashback in her own POV. **

After having our breakfast we all went to the guest house and started packing a bag. We were going for trekking today and we were about to leave in an hour.

"Are you done with your packing , Lucy?" asked Erza

"I will be done in a minute."

"Okay. I am going out to buy a map with Grey. After you're done, buy some food for the trip with Natsu and Happy . We will meet you back here."

"Can you go with Natsu instead? I mean Grey is still packing so Natsu seems like a better option."

"okay"

With that said she went out to the living room and called for Natsu who went with her. Something seems wrong. Natsu is quite since the breakfast. It's so not like him. Maybe he ate a bad fish... Damn it, I feel like Happy.

"Lucy, you coming?" Grey came up and asked me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm done so let's go!"

"Lets get going then. And Happy is not coming. He said he had something to do."

" 'kay!"

We went out of the house. Grey had already made the list. It was not much.

"So, let's see... Marshmallows, Popsicles, beer, some more beer and a lot more bee-" said Grey but was obviously cut-off mid-sentence by me.

"You shouldn't hangout with Cana much."

"What!? It's in the list."

"You made that list!" I yelled at him. He's nuts. "I think you're going crazy for Juvia's love." I said melodramaticly.

"I'm not going crazy!"

"Oh, you are. You loooove her. "

"Shut up!" He yelled with a beet-red face and then spaced out.

"What's the matter lover boy ? Thinking about your lady love?"

"Actually I am..." he whispered while blushing madly. "I was actually thinking about asking her out. But I don't know...what if she says no... "

"Are you nuts!? That girl loves you. Ofcouse she'll say yes."

"You don't know...She don't love me. Not anymore. After she's been on that date with Lyon...she's acting cold towards me. Maybe she like Lyon now." He said in a melancholic manner.

"C'mon Grey... It's not like that."

"But what if it is?"

"So what if it is!? Worst case scenario she says no. That's it!"

"Worst case scenario is that she kills herself out of humiliation and the whole guild blame me for that and throw me out and I die with shame as a lonely scoundrel."

"You're over thinking! That's never gonna happen." I yelled. This guy is going crazy. C.R.A.Z.Y.

"But what if it does happen?"

"That'll never happen and if ,for some reason Juvia does kill you out of humiliation, we'll forgive her, you know that."

"I said she would kill HERSELF, not me."

"You little piece of craps, how dare you want her dead! Get out of my sight!" I said leashing on to his collars comicaly. " I'm kidding. I'll always stand by your side. You, Me, Erza, Natsu, Happy, we're all a team. Nakamas. We stick with each other till the end." I said and I meant every word.

'' Thanks Lucy. You're a good friend. But I can't ask her out."

"What!? why?" I said. Didn't my little speech worked. Why this stupid stripper...!?

"I'm scared Lucy..." His eyes were covered by his raven locks. " I'm scared that I'll loose her."

"If you don't ask her out then you'll loose her." I was trying my best to explain him. She's already acting cold towards him. If he don't try, he for sure will loose her. Juvia can't wait for him forever. Sure she loves him, but forever is a very long time.

"Fine. I will. But first you'll have to confess about you and Natsu."

Yeah ! I am so happy! He will ask her out. And I'll just have to confess about me and Natsu. Wait a minute. Me and Natsu !? Is he fucking crazy!?

"Are you fucking crazy!? Confess about us!? There is absolutely nothing between us. You must have misunderstood."

" I saw you guys in alley. " Now he is teasing me. And why the hell is my face turning so hot!?

" Eating like pigs? " Yeah.. nice comeback Lucy.

"No...kissing"

"We didn't kissed, Grey. Nothing happened. He never kissed me." I said to him seriously.

"But you guys were so close and you had your eyes closed...what happened?" Said Grey seeming a bit confused.

"I don't know..." I was feeling sad for whatever reason. And disappointed too. No reason to be sad Lucy c'mon snap out of it. It's not like you wanted him to kiss you, right? You don't even love him, right? RIGHT? I don't even know anymore...

"Looks like we've reached the shop. Let's get in then." said Grey snapping me out of my thoughts. Again.

"First lets find your clothes."

"What!? My clothes!?"

_... 1 Hour Later..._

"We're back!" Both me and Grey called aloud.

"You're back early." said Happy as he flew towards us.

"Yes we are. We found every thing at this one place. Are Erza and Natsu back?" asked Grey.

"Yes, we are. " called out Natsu. He seemed a bit tense.

"You got the map? where's Erza?" Grey asked. I was feeling a bit awkward around him. But I knew this awkwardness wouldn't last long.

Oh but I was so wrong! As soon as he looked at me and our eyes met, I felt something pounding in my chest. I felt weirder than I felt just now. And the awkwardness in the air increased. I tried to look anywhere but him.

"Yeah...we got it...but there is a bad news. We can't go trekking. Erza is sulking about it."

" What!? " exclaimed Grey. "Why? I'm gonna go and talk to Erza." With that being said, Grey went in to the other room to talk to Erza leaving me with just Happy and Natsu. Well...minus Happy because that cat just disappeared.

"So...I should also go... " I started awkwardly but was cut-off by Natsu.

"Lucy...can you please stop it?"

I was dumbfounded. "...stop what?.."

"Being uncomfortable around me." He sounded serious.

"pssh...whose incomf - uncomfortable? I am not..." I said while fidgeting. What's inomfortable? And why am I fidgeting!? Stop fidgeting Lucy. You're not uncomfortable. .A. Bit.

"Yes you are... Look, I'm sorry for what happened in the morning. Now can we turn back to normal? And for heaven's sake, Stop fidgeting!"

And then I realized, he wasn't silent or anything. He was just not being obnoxious. And even if he was, I wasn't there. All because I was avoiding him.

"I'm sorry for acting like that." I said and then I hugged him.

And stayed in that position for some time.

"Now...everything is fine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So...how was it? Please tell me in the review. And sorry for updating so late.**

**Please favorite and follow it.**

**bye...**


End file.
